A Stormy Appearence
by Narisha-is-here
Summary: A terrible storm hits Station Square and Sonic finds this girl mouse, she's a little strange though... (I redid this, checked the spelling, the grammer etc.) Have fun Reading!
1. Storm in Station Square

This Character poked me until I couldn't take it anymore, she will most probably be called a Mary-sue but oh well, I like her and I think her abilities rock. Thanks for reading and please review, but please don't complain about the character too much because I already know you won't like her for being overly done. I'm sorry I forgot to warn anyone that my spell checker is pathetic, sorry to upset you grammer checking... guy... Now anyone that were in the middle of ENJOYING my story, please continue.  
  
Disclaimer : I don't want to own Sonic and Co. so I think everything's good.  
  
The heavy rain poured down on Station Square, Amy moaned loudly while staring out the window, "If this weather keeps up I won't get to chase Sonic until tomorrow..." Amy muttered as she sadly watched the rain fall and drip down the window.  
  
"Some people need the rain you shouldn't try and wish it away." Cream said from the couch, Cheese rose his hand "Chaaoo!" obviously agreeing with his owner.  
  
"I know... It's just it's so boring being stuck inside... Sonic must be stuck inside too..." Amy stared at the window and let her imagination go wild.  
  
Cream laughed "Shall we find a board game?" She suggested politely.  
  
Amy sighed, "Yeah whatever..." She stood up and went to the hallway cupboard to check for a 'Bored' game. She picked out boggle, scrabble, upword, mouse trap and 3 different puzzles, she carefully stacked the boxes and carried them out to the coffee table "WOW! That's a lot of games!" Cream shouted happily. Amy dropped the boxes and then sorted through them, Cream pulled the scrabble box from between the others and the top flew off and the pieces fell out all over the floor.  
  
"Hahaha! Look what you've done!" Amy laughed.  
  
"Hehehe" Cream giggled and started gathering up the pieces with the letters on them, Cheese picked up and C and placed it on his head, "CHAAAOOO!" He said happily. "Hehe, That's right Cheese, Chao and Cheese starts with C," Cream congratulated her chao.  
  
"So does Cream and couch, and carpet," Amy started naming things, "Curtain, cushion, car, cab, cola."  
  
"Hehehe, Why'd you even pull the games out if you made your own?" Cream giggled.  
  
Amy laughed "Because making up one game won't make the time 'fly' by" Amy stated. The giggles lasted a while until a loud crack of thunder outside made them all jump. "Shoot that was loud!" Amy said and looked at the window.  
  
Cream hugged her chao and watched the window as well, "This is a really scary storm..." Cream murmured while shivering. "Yeah.." Amy agreed. Cream slowly put Cheese down and frowned, "My mum says it only storms really bad when someone's had their heart broken..."  
  
Amy looked at Cream and tilted her head, "How could that be true? The weather can't be controlled at all, it's like a free wind."  
  
"Large fans can make wind."  
  
Amy narrowed her eyes at the child, "Cream please, stop being so silly, no one can control the weather so please, let's just play some 'bored' games." Amy said and waved her hand as in to blow it all off. "Anyway... I said free wind." Amy muttered very quietly.  
  
(/'-.Downtown.-')  
  
Sonic sat in a store eating a chilli dog, the wind beat wildly at the door and windows, one of the shop assistants came up to Sonic, "Excuse me, Sonic sir?" the woman asked sweetly.  
  
"That's me. What's up?" he asked, still eating the chilli dog.  
  
"We're closing the shop."  
  
Sonic looked at the woman and sighed, "But it's not even 3pm yet" Sonic said looking at the clock above the counter.  
  
The woman pouted, "Yes but it's much too stormy for anyone, we have to close up" Sonic frowned and jumped off his seat, "Fiiine, I'll eat somewhere else!" he said stubbornly and left the store, the sign on the door was immediately flipped over to closed.  
  
Sonic covered his face from the wind and threw what was left of his chilli dog into his mouth. Looking around at the cloudy sky and barely seeing the tops of the buildings he knew this was going to be a big one. Sonic's eyes spotted someone on top of a building, a girl by the looks of her dress whipping around in the wind.  
  
Sonic scratched his head, "Why would someone be out in this weather?" he asked and then a flying newspaper hit his face, knocking him back a bit. "AH STUPID THING!" he yelled and ripped it off, the pieces flew off into the wind.  
  
Sonic looked back to the top of the building, the girl was still standing there, "Hope she's not thinking of jumping." Sonic murmured and raced for the building.  
  
The building was large and some corporation owned it, obviously not open on a day like this one, no one could work in this storm, the power was constantly flicking on and off. Sonic shrugged, he'd done this so many times, just not on a stormy day, he revved up his legs and ran up the side of the building, within seconds he was at the top and a girl standing just where he'd seen her, near the edge looking down at the street below.  
  
"Hey, shouldn't be out in this weather, you'll catch the flue." Sonic said and watched her carefully.  
  
"So what..." she muttered. Sonic raised an eye ridge, 'Greeeeaat, must be suicidal.'  
  
"It's not safe out here in the rain, come on, I'll take you home." Sonic offered.  
  
The girl shook her head, "You don't have to do that... I don't want to go there..." Sonic rolled his eyes, he really didn't like having to talk to people that were like this, it was more of Amy's area, cheering up people.  
  
"Come on, your not going to jump are you?" Sonic grew impatient.  
  
The girl shook her head again, then turned to face him, she's a mouse and her hair is long and dark blue, tied back in a high ponytail. Her pale blue fur was soaked and her eyes of the same colour full of tears, her tail blows freely in the wind, she wore a knee-long green dress that had a dark green belt with long flowing white strands of material coming of it, her shoes were black with purple socks, her gloves a plain white with silver wristbands.  
  
"Then why don't you get out of this rain?" Sonic asked.  
  
She smiled slightly "Why? The rains always there when I need it..." she placed her hands on the bricks that lined the sides of the building and faced the street below again, "It's the only thing that was there when I actually needed it..."  
  
Sonic sighed, this was getting annoying, before he could say anything the girl said "I'll leave as soon as I am satisfied, Okay?"  
  
Sonic nodded, "Alright then but don't get the flue." He was just about to speed off when a bolt of lightning bolted down and hit the building, shortly after the crack of thunder, not too far from where the girl was standing, Sonic saw her fall back from the shock of the lightning.  
  
Sonic swore under his breath and jumped through the flying pieces of brick, he quickly jumped over the edge where the girl had fallen, he spotted her and quickly scooped her up, keeping his pace he ran and stopped on the sidewalk across the street. The girl watched as the bricks fell and hit the sidewalk and broke some windows, the street lights zapped and went out.  
  
"Greeeaaat, blackout." Sonic groaned, he looked at the girl and she was out cold, "Even better, I have the 'fun' job of finding somewhere to bring you."  
  
Hey thanks for reading, sorry there'll be more next chapter, please review if you can and if you can't tell, that mouse is the character I think you might start calling a Mary-sue. Oh well, just don't complain too much when I tell you what she can do, Please don't flame me for my bad spelling and grammer, Just tell me what I did wrong and I'll fix it. Enjoy reading!  
Just remember! My spell checker doesn't do it's job! 


	2. This girl acts wierd

Hey welcome to chapter 2, hope you enjoy reading. Hehe just so you know, A Mary-Sue is an overly beautiful, powerful and nice person, basically something close to what Amy is like, you can't have someone similar to Amy, first thing, she's pretty, second thing, she's adorable, third thing, she's strong as all buggery, fourth thing, she can keep up with Sonic, that makes her fast. So anything close to Amy is basically a Mary-sue as far as I can tell, I wouldn't really know but I read a story that had a character I thought sounded adorable and lovable, but the people reviewing it hated her for being 'too strong'. So she could knock down a tree, big whoop. lol okay time to end my whining.  
  
Disclaimer : Sonic and Co. don't belong to me. YAY!  
  
(/'-.Amy's apartment.-')  
  
The two girls and chao cowered on the couch at the sound of the lightning constantly cracking outside, "EEEK! AMY THE POWERS OUT! WHAT DO WE DO!" Cream yelped.  
  
Amy gulped loudly, "I Don't know! L-let's hope it comes back on soon!"  
  
Someone knocked on the door, "Wh-who is it?" Amy yelled over the noise. There was a muffled shout because of the storm noises and being behind the door. Amy stood up slowly and tiptoed towards the door, it suddenly flung open and Amy and Cream screamed loudly.  
  
"HEY!" the creature shouted over the two, "Calm down will you?"  
  
"S-Sonic?" Amy asked.  
  
"Well duh" was the answer she got.  
  
Amy sighed, "Well we can't see in here can you give us a break?" Sonic shook his head, as far as they could tell, "Can't, but I can give you someone to take care of for a bit" he said loud enough for them to hear over the noise, then walked over to the couch and laid her down. Amy ran into the kitchen and found a torch and some candles.  
  
Amy flicked the switch and accidentally shined it right into Sonic's face, "AH! Hey watch that!" he complained. "S-sorry" Amy muttered and lit the candles, she then shined the torch on the girl, "Where'd she come from?"  
  
Sonic frowned, "I was enjoying a delicious chilli dog when the store lady told me to leave because they wanted to close up. I went out and looked at the storm and saw her standing on a building nearby, so I went to make sure she wasn't going to do anything stupid, she said she wasn't and when I was just about to leave some lightning hit the building and she fell off, I rescued her but she passed out. Then I brang her here, after all, I don't know where else I would bring a girl that needs caring for."  
  
Amy pat his shoulder, "Breath Sonic, Breath."  
  
Sonic sighed, "Good thing I finished that chilli dog BEFORE I went to save her."  
  
Cream was carefully moved the girls hair out of her face, "Why is she so pale?" Cream asked.  
  
"It must just be the colour of her fur, and being out in that rain" Sonic said and looked around, having no luck in seeing a spot to sit he fell to the floor and got comfortable there. Cheese joined Sonic on the floor and stared at Cream, "Chao!" he said and pointed at the girl.  
  
"Hm?" Cream looked and the girls finger was twitching, "I think she's waking up"  
  
The mouses eyes opened slowly, but as soon as she saw the rabbit above her she screamed and jumped to her feet, standing on the couch, "STAY AWAY FROM ME!" she screamed and lost balance. She fell back and the couch went back with her.  
  
"Whoa!" Sonic jumped up and walked around the toppled over couch and stared at the girl, more lightning stuck outside, "Hey? Calm down will you?"  
  
She stared back at him with an icy glare, Sonic slapped his head, "Let me guess, you really wanted to fall off that building didn't you?" he asked while looking through his fingers. The girl shook her head and Sonic sighed with relief, "Well okay, then why are you so upset with me? Or well, us?" he said while glancing at the two girls curiously looking at her over the couch.  
  
She pushed herself up so she was sitting and sighed, "I-I'm sorry, I'm not used of being around others..."  
  
Sonic raised an eye ridge, "Oookay, so what's up?"  
  
Cheese flew over and landed near the girl, "Chao!" he said and held out his hand, cute. The girl smiled slightly and pat the chao on the head, "Well she likes Cheese" Amy murmured to Cream, she nodded. The girl stood up and looked at the two hedgehogs and rabbit, "I have to go" she murmured and turned to leave.  
  
"H-hey wait, are you sure you'll be okay out there? In that storm I mean" Amy stammered and ran round the couch now standing near the girl.  
  
She looked at her and smiled, "What storm?" she said and continued to walk towards the door. Amy stared at her as if she was stupid but Cream called to her, "Amy! Amy look!" she said, standing near the window.  
  
Amy walked to the window and stared out, the storm was gone, only a few white clouds were left in the sky, "Wh-what happened to the storm?" she asked, the lights flickered and came back on, "That was weird" Amy said as she stared around more making sure she wasn't hallucinating. She spotted the pale blue mouse leaving the building and watched her walk away, "She's weird, and rude, she didn't even thank you for saving her life"  
  
Sonic nodded in agreement, "Yeah... there is something strange about her..."  
  
The mouse continued down the street and smiled slightly to hide any pain inside, after she went around a corner and knew the creatures couldn't see her, she began to hum what seemed to be a lullaby, but it was sad and her smile faded, more clouds formed in the sky but only covering it in a blanket of white. She dug into her pocket and pulled out a necklace, a named made from the chain links, KAYLA.  
  
She frowned more at the object and held it tightly in her hand, she then threw it hard on the ground. The name broke in half and she sighed and left it there, Kayla, the pale blue mouse.  
  
Amy and Cream stared in wonder as the sky kept changing as if in someone else's favour, Sonic pushed the couch back up and sat on it. Amy thought for a moment, "You know, I definitely think there's something weird about her, I'm going to find out" she said and quickly ran out of the apartment.  
  
"Uh Amy! W-wait don't leave me to baby-sit...." Sonic muttered and sighed, the blue chao climbed happily onto his lap "It's going to be a tough afternoon..."  
  
Amy ran down the sidewalk and some wind picked up, she ducked round the corner and sighed, she noticed the wind wasn't letting up so she ran out into it, she ran around the corner where the mouse went and heard a crunch below her boot. "Huh?" she said and lifted her boot, the broken necklace lay there so she picked it up and looked at it.  
  
"Kayla huh? Hmmm why'd she throw her necklace away?" Amy asked herself and looked around, the mouse was no where to be seen, no wet footprints either. Amy shrugged and headed back home, there was no way she could find the mouse now.  
  
(/'-.Near the Edge of Town.-')  
  
Kayla walked slowly along the street and sighed, she was lonely and knew it well, and her first impression on those others wasn't the best they could be. She noticed earlier while she was still inside the city that people and animals were coming out of their houses and marvelling at the clear sky, it was nothing new to her, she knew all the different shades and clouds she could see in the sky, after all, she controlled them.  
  
Continuing her walk out of the town she heard someone shouting, she turned her head and saw a small blue hedgehog girl cowering from a larger orange male hedgehog wearing a bandana, Kayla frowned, the last she wanted to see was some guy picking on a helpless girl.  
  
The hedgehog yelled and raised his hand, just about to slap the girl when a hand grabbed his arm, "HEY! eh?" the hedgehog looked confused at the mouse for a moment, "HEY GET OUT OF THIS, IT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!" he yelled at her, obviously trying to annoy her large ears.  
  
Kayla pulled him back and he stumbled and fell into a pile of garbage bags, then she bent down to the girls height, "Hey you should stay near your home little girl, don't want to be tossed around by jerk like him" she pointed with her thumb to the hedgehog that was struggling to get out of the pile. "Th-thank you" she murmured and quickly ran off. Kayla stood up, feeling proud of herself she turned to leave, she met with the very angry orange hedgehog, "You stupid woman!! What'd you do that for!?" He yelled and grabbed her arm and twisted it.  
  
Kayla glared at him, paying no attention to any pain in her arm, the colour of her eyes flickered, clouds of steam swirled around them and the boy panicked. Kayla grinned and tugged her arm from his grip, then pushed him into a large puddle, "Treat girls better or I'll come and get you!" she said and kicked his shin. "One other thing too" she smiled wider, putting her hands out in front of her, one hand in front of her head facing the other hand near her stomach. She muttered something and a cloud appeared in her hands, she smiled proudly, "Bother this boy every time her picks on a girl" she said and the cloud seemed to nod and then floated above the boy.  
  
"See you never loser" Kayla smiled and ran off, it always made her feel good to ruin a mean persons fun. She heard the boy swear at her and then scream as cold water rained down from the cloud onto his head.  
  
Well there's chapter two, and there's one of her special abilities, If you enjoy, please read more and review, If you don't like it, please stop reading. Hey Golbez, are you flaming me or just acting silly, you sound like a flame XD. 


	3. Bad weather over here!

Hey it's chapter 3 right here, if your reading this that means I haven't been flamed, YAY! Thanks for reading, have a nice day (smiles).

Disclaimer : Sonic Can't and will never belong to me, (sob sob)

Amy showed Sonic and Cream the necklace she found "I think it's hers, if anyone else had left it, it would have been blown away by the storm"

Sonic nodded, "Maybe she doesn't like it for some reason?" he asked and the girls shrugged, Cheese however hovered around them and yelled "CHAO CHAO!!"

"What do you think Cheese?" Cream asked in her sweet little voice, Cheese hovered in front of his owner then landed, he raised a hand, "Chao!".

The others sweat dropped, Sonic looked at Amy as if to say, 'do you speak chao?' Amy shook her head as if reading his mind.

Cheese frowned as no-one knew what he was trying to say, he then had a thought and went to the pile of games, one of the boxes had a pencil and he flipped a box around to the brown carboard side. The chao gleefully began to scribble.

All the animals in the room sweat dropped, "He wanted to draw?" Amy asked and Cream shrugged, "He said something about Tikal and then did that so I'm not sure what he's thinking" Cream said quietly.

Cheese raised his hands and clapped happily, "CHAOO!" he held up his drawing and indeed a picture of Tikal.

"Uh Cheese little buddy, we're not getting the hint" Sonic said as he bent to the chao's height level. Cheese frowned at them and pointed to the drawing again, "Chao chao chao chao!"

"Ummm" Sonic was still clueless.

Cheese was getting annoyed, he sighed and a squiggle emotion popped above his head. Amy hit her fist into her hand "Hey I think I get it! I think he wants us to visit Tikal!" Amy announced and the chao gladly popped a heart above it's head.

(/'-.Later on Angel Island.-')

"Yes I know who this belongs to." The brightly coloured echidna known as Tikal said as she examined the necklace.

"Do you know why she acts so weird or why she threw her necklace away?" Amy asked.

Tikal nodded, "Kayla has been lonely for a while now, she received this necklace from her boyfriend, she avoids being around others because she's different like me."

Cheese waved his hands "Chao chao!" Tikal smiled and nodded, "Looks like you knew it as soon as you saw her." Tikal said softly to the small blue chao. Everyone looked surprised at the small chao that seemed so smart.

"Kayla can control the weather." Tikal said as she pointed with her left hand to some clouds forming in the distance near a small village.

"SHE CAN WHAT?!" The group yelled in unison.

"She controls weather, well not all of it, only the weather that seems to change suddenly is controlled by her, it's not that hard to believe is it?" she asked sweetly.

Sonic shook his head, "Actually it's harder to believe than you would think..." he muttered and Tikal tilted her head. "I saved her earlier today, lightning striked very close to her and she fell off a building, I caught her and saved her life. If she can control the weather, why would she make the lightning hit so close to her?"

Tikal lowered her head, "Well as I said... she has been very lonely for a while now..."

"But I thought you said she had a boyfriend." Amy said and began to puzzle.

"Well yes she did... but it was some time ago and she never told me what happened." Tikal said and Cheese put a question mark above his head, proving he didn't know anything either.

"So she was planning to get killed by the lightning..." Sonic murmured and shook his head, Tikal stayed silent.

(/'-.Near a small village.-')

Kayla sighed as she leaned back on a tree, she twirled her finger and clouds formed in the sky near a village, clouds threatening rain. She silently watched the rain fall down which made her feel slightly happier, rain was one of her favourite things. Kayla's mind made her wonder about earlier when she was rescued by that blue hedgehog, "Why didn't that lightning hit me directly? And why did that hedgehog save me?" She thought and couldn't help but feel a bit angry.

As if on call, the two hedgehogs and the rabbit with her chao approached her, "What do you want?" Kayla asked before they even got near enough for their walking to be heard. She made the wind blow into her face to try and get rid of her anger.

"I heard you really did want to get killed on top of that building" Sonic said as he placed his left hand on the tree and leaned on it.

"And what if I did?" She asked and crossed her arms "No one would miss me anyway."

"But what about your umm... boyfriend?" Amy asked as she trudged up next to Sonic.

Kayla glared at her, "Oh you mean that boyfriend I had a month ago? I went away some place to make rain fall on some dry land, I came back early only to find him with some other girl!" She growled and thumped her fist on the ground. The rain over the small village looked as though it was getting fierce. "And the worst thing was he tried to deny it! Deny something I saw clearly with my own two eyes!"

Amy's ears went back and she frowned, "Well losing a boyfriend isn't the worst thing in the world, there's always a second chance." She tried to comfort the upset mouse.

"Look I obviously can't kill myself with my lightning so it doesn't matter, I'm going to go on living alone for the rest of my shit filled days." Kayla grumbled and flicked her tail about. The group shrugged and decided it was about time to leave the mouse to herself, but a loud bang was heard near the village from the clouds. Kayla looked up at it as to question the surprising noise.

An eggman ship zoomed out of the clouds and flew past the bunch of animals, "HEY!" Kayla yelled and jumped to her feet, she swung her arm up and yelled "Thunder Break!" and a large bolt of lightning came from the clouds and hit the ship.

Sonic whistled, "Good shot," He murmured.

Kayla narrowed her eyes at the blue hedgehog, "No one interfers with my weather." She said firmly and then began to walk towards the smouldering ship.

Sorry for taking so long, I blame it on writers block! I'll work hard to try and make the next chapter happen! Enjoy reading! (My spell checker is very lousy, I will try and download a new one!) 


	4. Eggman's Evil! hmm we knew that

Hey Chapter four! I made it to chapter four! I was thinking so many people would hate my story because of my fan character. Well Enjoy reading! (Please tell me if you find any spelling mistakes, I really would like to fix my story up so anyone can enjoy it)  
EDIT: I fixed some mistakes so I hope it's easier on your brain, Enjoy reading!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Sonic and related characters. (I want to own at least one! But I can't! WAH!)

Kayla approached the smouldering heap and was checking for anything alive in it, she wanted to zap something badly. The ship was small and most probably worked on a computer program and got told what to do from afar. Kayla looked back to her clouds and waved an arm, the clouds instantly disappeared and 8 ships were floating in the sky where the storm just was.

Sonic stared at the many Eggman ships with his strange logo on the sides, "Whoa! What's Eggman up to this time?"

Eggman's voice was heard over a speaker on one of the ships "Huh? AH! Where'd that storm go?!"

The annoyed large man whacked his fist on the controls and stared in worry at the screen showing Sonic, Amy, Cream (no threat) and Cheese (Also no threat). There was also a mouse near one of his ships that was shot down somehow. "GR! SONIC! Here to ruin my plans again!? I don't know how you got rid of that storm but I'll surely find another one to leech power from!" Eggman yelled through the speaker.

"Sorry Eggbutt, I'd love to take the credit but I didn't do anything to those clouds." Sonic said with a smirk to see what the egg shaped man would do about it.

"OH!? Then who.." Eggman was cut short by a lightning bolt that hit a ship to his right, "AAGGHH!"

"Don't you dare steal power from my clouds!" The pale blue mouse yelled, "Lightning Crack!" as she yelled that a ball of lightning formed in the sky and blew up 3 more ships.

"AGGH! RETREAT RETREAT!" Yelled a robot running rapid on Eggman's ship.

Eggman shut off the speaker "Shut up you!" He sneered, "I just thought of something..." he said and broke into a loud laugh.

"4 down 4 to go" Kayla murmured as she walked past Sonic, Amy, Cream and Cheese.

"Think she can handle it?" Amy whispered to Sonic.

"Sure why not? I mean I can beat Eggbutt as easy as 1 2 3, and she can control weather! Should be a cinch." Sonic replied while watching the mouse walk further down a path to be closer to the ships in the sky.

"Almost there, Heh heh heh." Eggman snickered.

Kayla stopped and moved both her arms around in a circle that met at the top of her head with palms facing upwards "Storming Blast!!" She yelled and huge dark cloud appeared just above the Eggman ships.

"NOW!" Eggman yelled, he used the controls and shifted the ship quickly and the other 3 ships took the blast. He then shot a clear capsule out of his ship directly at Kayla. She spotted it too late and the Capsule closed up with her inside, she hit the glass hard and yelled.

Sonic and Amy immediately raced over to help but Eggman quickly scooped up the capsule with a metallic arm from his ship. Kayla pointed a finger to the glass "Lightning!" she exclaimed and a large bolt left her finger and entered the glass, it didn't shatter "WHAT?!" The metallic arm pulled into the ship and closed up.

"EGGMAN!" Sonic yelled.

The ship turned slightly and they could just see the large man sitting in his chair with a large grin on his face "I'll win this time Sonic! HAHAHA!" He laughed loudly into the speaker and flew the ship over the sea so as not to be followed.

"Aww crud! Guess you were right Amy, well I guess it's a heroes job to save her, Cream you better head home." Sonic said quickly. Cream nodded and Cheese flew behind her as they walked away.

"I'm going with you!" Amy said and grabbed hold of Sonic's arm.

Sonic sighed knowing she wouldn't let his arm go if he didn't agree, and she always followed him on his adventures anyway. "Alright but don't try be the hero, that's my part." Sonic laughed. Amy smiled and they both ran off to Eggman's base in the Mystic Ruins.

-Meanwhile At Eggman's Base-

Kayla continually zapped at the glass chamber she was in and when the Egg shaped man walked in she hit it with her fist "LET ME OUT!!" She yelled and continued hitting.

Eggman smiled widely "Why would I do that? Your powering my next big plan to destroy Sonic! HA HA HA!!" He cackled.

Kayla frowned and gave him a death glare, she leaned onto the wall of the small capsule and sunk to the floor of it. "Oh what out of fight already?" Eggman laughed, "Don't think that'll stop it, my machine is sucking the electricity out of you, and since it must be unlimited then I'll rule the world by Thursday! HAHAHA!" Eggman laughed and seemed to be talking to himself as he left the room.

Kayla thought for a while, 'I should stop trying to stop evil... but.. he did mess with MY storm... Maybe I should blow up this ship..' Kayla grinned. She moved her arms around even though she was in a confined space.

On the outside clouds appeared and immediately started zapping at the ship. Eggman walked back into the room with a frown on his face "Now now now... I need the energy in HERE not out there..." Eggman made a 'hmp' noise and went to the controls. He pressed a couple of buttons and the sounds of moving metallic objects could be heard "Of course it doesn't matter," Eggman laughed to himself.

Mystic Ruins

Sonic and Amy jumped into the mine cart, "Almost there," Sonic said and looked to the sky, dark clouds were near the area they were heading "Guess they're almost there too." Amy pulled the break off and the cart moved into the dark tunnel, the storm outside echoed through it. They exited the other side and saw the same Eggman ship from before landing in the base at the other end of the forest, lightning from the storm clouds was striking it but was only getting absorbed by lightning rods sticking out of it.

"I think it's time we hurried" Sonic said simply and took Amy's hand and jumped to the tops of the trees and running along them as if they were a flat pavement. Amy felt so excited and happy, she'd never been able to go on an adventure with her hero, it was like a dream come true.

Sonic jumped still holding Amy's hand, and landed in the grassy area near the large pointed structure from the ancient times (Is that on Angel Island? Because I don't think it actually is... I mean, Big lives in that area. Could Knuckles really put up with that idiot?). Amy straightened up her hair as they continued heading for the base.

They entered the base with ease because Sonic destroyed the robots out front and released the animals inside. They walked down the corridor and entered a large room with stairs to the right and to the left the rest of the room curved around to the other side of the room. Sonic and Amy looked at the robot creation in one of the capsule type things, one had something that looked similar to Shadow, with hands that looked to be guns and a strange tail. Whatever it was supposed to be it wasn't functional. The second capsule had none other than Metal Sonic and he looked so big inside it.

"Haha Eggman's working on that thing again? Whatever he does it won't work," Sonic said with a snicker (Basically saying Sonic is mocking the Sonic Heroes boss hahaha).

The last spot that didn't have a glass wall was empty and had lots of metallic arms doing nothing at all. They reached the door and Sonic jumped on the letters that spelled 'Eggman'.

Sorry this took a while but I think my writers block has gone away, what do you think? IF you see any spelling mistakes please let me know by either email or review. Thank you for reading and I hope you Enjoy it.


	5. The Stormy End

Hey we're almost there! I'll try end this on this chapter or the next. Thank you for reading and please tell me if you see any spelling mistakes. My spell checker is still very lousy and I couldn't find one on the Document Manager part. Well enjoy reading!

Disclaimer : Sonic and other related characters do not belong to me!

The door opened and Amy and Sonic stepped through (ARG! I can't remember what it was like inside Eggman's base! Oh well, it's basically the same as always hey? Metal large structure!), a large oval shaped room with doors lining each side of the hallway.

"I don't get it, why doesn't Eggman have any security?" Amy asked.

"Dunno, maybe he doesn't want us to know that he knows we're here," Sonic gave a confusing answer to which Amy just looked dumbfounded.

They continued down the hall and got a fright when a robot popped out of nowhere.

"This is Eggman's Base! I hope he doesn't know we're here!" The Omochao shouted.

Sonic slapped his face "I didn't think these things were still around, whoever invented them was an idiot."

Amy grabbed the Omochao "H-Hey what are you doing?" The machine asked. Amy walked to a door, opened it and threw the Omochao in.

Sonic and Amy turned to go forward again and the Omochao was back "What the!?" They yelled, then noticed it didn't see them unless they were really close, so they snuck around it.

"I hate those Omochao! Normal chao's are better!" Amy grumbled.

Sonic snickered and they continued walking through the room. Suddenly the whole base shook and the sound of a storm was crackling above "Sounds like Kayla's throwing a tantrum," Sonic joked.

(/'-.With Kayla.-')

Kayla was thumping angrily on the glass walls of the capsule, "You won't make it through this storm!" Kayla yelled. She huffed as no one was going to care what she said as she was the prisoner. So she sat and focused her powers on the storm she was creating outside.

Hail started falling and was getting larger and larger, the rain beat down hard on the metal ceilings. Lightning blew up robots and ships that weren't inside yet, snow was also falling which was abnormal in this area.

An idea sparked in Kayla's head, she put her palm on the glass wall and ice started to cover the glass chamber. Soon the entire capsule was an icy blue and Kayla kicked at it. The glass broke and she immediately held up her palm and froze the entire room.

The door to the right was being hit by someone "ARRGG! What's going on?!" Eggman's voice yelled as he tried to force the door.

The ice in the air was freezing and the robots were easily frozen over with a small gust of it, Kayla held her arms, but she had to stop this terrible man at all costs, no one messes with the weather except her. She froze the room so much ice was packed onto the walls and looked less like a base now.

There was a bang on a different door "Kayla?! What's going on?" Shouted the voice of Amy Rose.

"You have to get out of here..." Kayla said back.

"But what about you?"

"I'm going to finish of this base," Kayla said and made more hail fall from the sky "Now get out before it's too late!"

Amy and Sonic frowned "You don't want to die again do you?!" Sonic yelled.

Kayla grinned but didn't answer, she simply made more rain fall so loudly no one could be heard.

Sonic swore under his breath and grabbed Amy's hand, then he quickly revved up his legs and sped out as fast as possible, even grabbing that annoying Omochao along the way.

Kayla walked to a large window that overlooked the base, nearly the entire thing was cover in ice, barely any metal could be seen. Kayla was freezing as well now the cold was unbearable, she looked at her hands that were covered in a light frost. "I guess this is it..." She mumbled, "All I wanted was to be with you and you couldn't see it..."

The ice was beginning to form over her feet which she couldn't feel anyway, she broke the ice off and sat below the window "...There's no second chance for me... Good...bye..." she muttered her last words and a tear rolled down her cheek before her life stopped, her body froze over and as did the entire base.

(/'-.With Sonic and Amy.-')

The two watched in awe as the whole base was consumed in ice, maybe an evil Eggman iceblock in there somewhere too. The sad part was though was the pale blue mouse that is most probably frozen in that icy metal graveyard. Amy sighed deeply "Well.. this must be how she wanted it... she didn't want to be alone anymore..." Amy murmured.

Sonic nodded slowly and watched the storm clear up, the sun shone through and the clouds vanished, proving the mouse was either done controlling or she was... gone. The ice on the base would take a long time to melt because of how cold it was and how deep.

Amy sniffled and wiped her eyes, she looked at the base again and stepped forward a bit "YOUR NOT ALONE KAYLA!!!" She yelled. Sonic put his arm around her shoulder and they left the frozen land.

The ice melted away in 6 days, Kayla's body was never found, but she is believed to be dead.

Rest In Peace Kayla. May the weather be good in heaven.

THE END!

What did you think? Did it suck? Did it rock your socks? Please let me know if I misspelt anything! Enjoy reading! 


End file.
